


Tea

by prettycheese21



Series: Meet the Winchesters [3]
Category: No Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Illnesses, Original Character(s), Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: Faith is sick and her friends are awesome about it.





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this totally has no Supernatural characters. You're probably thinking 'This chick is crazy. Why is she putting it in the fandom if there are no fandom characters or references?' Well, it's because this ficlet is in the same universe as the rest of the fics in this series, which just so happen to take place in the Supernatural universe.  
> So don't be too salty that Dean and Sam aren't in it. These ladies are pretty cool too if I say so myself.  
> Enjoy!

Faith grimaced as she drank the hot beverage her friend presented to her, causing Anna to give her a strange look. "What?" Anna questioned.

She swallowed hard, looking to be trying her hardest to force the offending liquid down had throat. "It tastes like grass. Why does this taste like grass?" she rasped out.

"Because it's green tea and that's what it tastes like?" Anna shrugged, wondering if this cold had destroyed her friend's brain.

Faith took another, much more tentative sip as if hoping it would get better the more she drank it. It didn't. "Okay, I'll amend my prior statement. It tastes like _sweet_ grass."

"Oh my god, you're such a child," Anna muttered as she turned around and headed to the kitchen, shaking her head as she went.

The door to the apartment opened and Cassie in all her glory entered, her small arms filled with bags. "I'm back!" the blonde announced, shuffling quickly to the kitchen to set the plastic bags on the counter.

"Did you get my juice?" Faith asked, her hoarse voice cracking mid-sentence as she tried to project.

"You-" Anna pointed at Faith "-stop talking. You're on vocal rest."

Faith sighed, crossing her arms in resigned agreement.

"Yes, Faith, I did get you juice," Cassie answered. "Do you want some?" Faith opened her mouth to answer, but was stopped when Anna gave her a hard look. She instead nodded. Cassie immediately began digging through the bags to find the desired item as she asked Anna, "Did the tea help her at all?"

Anna held up the Star Trek mug that was still mostly full. "No. She didn't drink much of it. Complained about it tasting like grass."

"Well, she's not wrong," she quipped as she struggled to twist the cap off of the apple juice bottle. The black haired woman sighed as she reached over and opened the juice on the first try. "I hate you," Cassie muttered, embarrassed as she took out a glass from the cabinets and began to pour the amber liquid into it.

"You love me. Mainly because you'd die since you can't open almost anything without help. Or reach anything higher than the first shelf."

"Shut up." Cassie walked into the living room, handing the cup to her friend as she plopped on the couch next to her. Faith took a small sip of her drink before setting it on the table, leaning back and resting her head on Cassie's shoulder.

As Cassie's hand came up to stroke Faith's forehead, Anna came in and joined them on the couch, sitting on Faith's other side. Putting a comforting hand on her friend's knee, she asked, "You want to watch some Friends?"

Faith nodded tiredly, shifting so that her head was instead in Cassie's lap as Anna switched over to Netflix. Faith made it halfway through the first episode before she fell asleep. The other two weren't far behind her, with Cassie holding out until the end of the first episode and Anna managing to watch two more after that before succumbing to the unconscious world to the sounds of her friends' breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Want more?  
> Let me know by leaving a kudos and/or a comment!
> 
> Want to request something of your own?  
> You can do that in the comments here or on my tumblr page (@notsoobviousfangirl)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
